Trompe l'oeil
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: "Samedi 29 juin 2025 à Poudlard. Jour de remise de diplôme. Les élèves rient, les élèves chahutent, les élèves pleurent. De joie. Tous finissent pas s'assoir sur des chaise bancales, installées sur la pelouse verte du parc, spécialement préparées pour ce jour, cette instant, cette consécration. Tous les parents sont présents. Tous peut-être pas non."


**Encore un OS sur l'univers d'HP. Cette fois ci je m'attaque à la New-gen et je vous le dis tout de suite c'est triste. Que voulez-vous ? je suis plus à l'aise dans le tragique...**

**Une fois encore HP appartient à . et à elle seule...**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Samedi 29 juin 2025 à Poudlard. Jour de remise de diplôme. Les élèves rient, les élèves chahutent, les élèves pleurent. De joie. Tous finissent pas s'assoir sur des chaise bancales, installées sur la pelouse verte du parc, spécialement préparées pour ce jour, cette instant, cette consécration. Tous les parents sont présents. Tous peut-être pas non. Beaucoup de ces "nouveaux adultes" sont orphelins. Reste macabre de cette guerre. Ses parents à lui sont pourtant bien vivants...et absents.

"Trop de monde connu" ont-ils dit. Trop de raison d'avoir honte. Honte de leur fils peut-être ?

De toute façon, cette absence l'arrange, car il ne descendra pas récupérer son diplôme.

Il ne peut même plus la regarder sans fondre en larme. A 17ans bientôt 18. C'est pathétique. Pourtant son père lui a souvent répété qu'un homme ne pleure pas.

L'effroi le rattrape alors. Le tremblement de chacun de ses muscles. Entre rage et passion. Entre honte et admiration. Entre dégout et amour. Rien a faire, il l'aime.

Le professeur McGonnagal prend place sur l'estrade. Même avec le sortilège amplifiant la voix, le jeune homme ne peut comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Mais il le devine très bien.

Elle doit tous les féliciter. Elle n'oublie surement pas de citer chacune des maisons, répétant au moins cinq fois dans son discourt à quelle point elle est fière de ses élèves. D'ailleurs la seule fois où son père a assisté à une de ces cérémonies, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer que la directrice devenait complètement gâteuse avec l'age.

Lorsqu'elle a enfin finit de parler c'est le professeur Slugorn qui l'a remplace sur l'estrade. Le vieux professeur part à la retraite à la fin de cette année. Souvent il leur répète qu'il attendait de voir partir cette merveilleuse génération pour se retirer. Surement pure flatterie, mais il y a du vrai la dedans. Deux élève de cette génération ont obtenu tous leur ASPIC, c'est un record inégalé jusque là.

Il y a elle bien sur, mais aussi lui. Lui qu'il déteste tant de pouvoir profiter d'elle, de pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ne serait-se que pour l'effleurer. Mais aussi celui dont-il a pitié. Après tout, comme lui, il n'est qu'une marionnette entre les mains d'une experte en manipulation.

C'est elle qui prend le micro à la suite de Slugorn. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Vêtue d'une classique robe d'été de couleur verte qui faisait ressortir ses long cheveux roux. Elle ressemble à une nymphe. Elle n'en est que plus fragile et puissante, gracieuse et forte. Toute l'assemblée est hypnotisée. Plus personne ne glisse de commentaires distrayants à son voisin.

Pour la forme, la jeune Weasley parvient même à verser quelques larmes au moment ou elle cite ses parents.

Elle joue si bien, ment si bien. Elle a amplement mérité sa place à Serpentard.

Il sent une première larme couler le long de sa joue. Même deux semaines après, il n'arrive pas à se contrôler. Il ne veut pas croire que tout ait été faux.

Les clins d'œil complice, les premiers devoirs travaillés ensembles à la bibliothèque, leur première sortie, son rire grave, seul défaut à sa parure. Leur première glace partagée, première prise de main, premier baiser, première caresse, première dispute, première réconciliation, première fois.

C'était le début. L'emballage du paquet de chocogrenouille. La carte ne serait dévoilée que plus tard. Accompagnée d'une descente en enfer

Son discours, surement réussi, fit se lever la foule tout entière . Ses parents, Hermione et Ronald Weasley, pleurent sous le coup de l'émotion. Amèrement, il se rappelle que lui aussi. Mais il n'essaie même pas de chasser ses larmes, il sait que ça ne servirait à rien. S'il le fait, elles seront très vite remplacées par d'autres. Un cercle infernal. Comme ses pensées qui, quoi qu'il fasse, le ramènent toujours à elle.

Les élèves commencent à défiler devant McGonagal qui leur tend leur diplôme. Maintenant les Weasley ne sont pas les seuls à pleurer, de nombreux parents ont la larme à l'œil. Chaque élève est applaudit comme il se doit, qu'importe son origine, son rang, son sang ou même sa maison.

Il voit même plusieurs gryffondors et serpentards les uns dans les bras des autres. Plus que tous il regrette de ne pas avoir atterri à Gryffondor. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait été parfait pour elle. Fils de mangemort, gryffondor, sang pur de surcroit. Les parfaits contraires, la signature d'une paix longue durée.

Mais il était à Serdaigle, plutôt studieux comme tous ses camarades, calme, réfléchi et de préférence discret. Un point qui avait jouer contre lui.

Les étudiants s'enchaînent, et bientôt c'est le tour de Stella Macks. Il sait que son nom devrait être prononcé bientôt, ou plutôt ne sera pas prononcé. Et quand tous vont enfin s'en apercevoir , une vague de murmure réprobateur ayant pour refrain, tel père, tel fils, va s'élever. Mais pour l'instant aucun élève ou adulte n'a remarqué son absence. Rien de plus normal, ça fait bien trois mois qu'il à rompu les liens avec ses plus proches amis. A cause d'elle. Alors qu'il passait tous son temps libre dans ses bras, Mike, son meilleur ami avait commençait à râler, puis leur relation s'était effilochée jusqu'au grand clash final et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus reparler.

Sur le moment, il ne s'en était même pas préoccupé mais dès qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, l'absence de son ami lui avait pesé plus lourd.

Aujourd'hui encore, il espère une petite réaction de lui lorsque Mcgonagal passe de Sophie Malfargo à Grégoire Mercy sans le citer. Mais il a beau fixer son ami de poufsoufle, celui ci reste mué et imperturbable. Ce n'est pas le cas de la foule. Comme il l'a prévu chacun se retourne vers son voisin, un air dédaigneux plaqué sur le visage pour lancé un commentaire mesquin.

Alors que le jeune homme s'éloigne de la fenêtre pour échapper à ce spectacle, son cœur rate un battement. Au dernier rang. A droite. Sa mère.

Stupeur.

Astoria Malfoy, anciennement Greengrass, est venue, surement sans l'autorisation de son mari. Scorpius voit bien qu'elle a comprit, il imagine sa déception. Son fils unique n'est même pas diplômé. Que croit-elle maintenant ? Qu'il a agit par lâcheté ? Par honte peut-être ? Ou peut-être a-t-elle comprit.

Scorpuis dévale les escaliers menant à la salle commune des serdaigle prit d'une soudaine rage.

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans son esprit. Sa mère est venue, sa mère est venu ... Son premier sentiment n'est que bonheur, son deuxième panique et son troisième rage.

Il finit par atteindre le bat des escalier, il continue alors sa descente vers la lumière. La lumière qu'il n'a pas affronter depuis si longtemps.

Mais soudain, la réalité le rattrape. Une chevelure rousse s'interpose dans son esprit et en voulant freiner, il trébuche.

Alors à terre, Scorpuis Malfoy voit réapparaître devant ses yeux le visage de sa belle. La souffrance le rattrape, la honte, le dégout, la crainte.

Cette femme lui a transmis son amour, mais il a tout donné a celle qu'il croyait être son âme sœur et aujourd'hui il n'est qu'une coquille vide. Il n'a même plus la force ou le courage de s'excuser devant sa mère ou de lui expliquer quoi que se soit.

Scorpuis se traine jusque dans un recoin. La cérémonie est terminée. D'où il se trouve il peut voir les dernières embrassades en famille. Déjà des élèves retournent dans le château pour récupérer leur valises. Mais contrairement à lui ils ne peuvent le voir.

Même s'il s'y attendait revoir, Rose de si près est un choc, elle est si belle, parfaite et envoutante. Un idéal.

Peut-être ressent-elle sa présence ou l'intensité de son regard, mais elle se retourne et fixe ce recoin sombre pendant une seconde qui semble durer une éternité à Scorpius.

_Il se revoit, la veille des examens, affalée dans un immense canapé dans la salle sur demande. Rose lui a donné rendez-vous ici. Lui ne se doute de rien. Il se revoit heureux et épanoui. Cette vision lui fait très mal. Il revoit l'arrivée de Rose. Maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'elle va lui annoncer il remarque que son comportement était différent. Mais l'innocent Scorpius lui n'y voit que du feu. Le feu de sa magnifique chevelure._

_Ils s'embrassent passionnément, lui ne ressent pas la retenue de la jeune fille. Elle lui demande de s'assoir, il obéit._

Scorpius revient à l'instant présent. Dans ce couloir.

Elle continue de le fixer d'un air désolé. Elle semble sincère mais lui baisse les yeux. Il ne croit plus aux apparences. Il ne croit plus en rien. A quoi bon se faire des idées. A quoi bon pardonner si c'est pour souffrir en silence. A quoi bon rire en public pour pleurer en privée. A quoi bon vivre si c'est pour décevoir. Soit même et les autres. A quoi bon aimé si ce n'ai pour recevoir de l'amour en retour. A quoi bon rester si c'est pour mourir chaque jours un peu plus.

Le temps s'écoule sans qu'il ose bouger. Quand enfin, il relève la tête, Rose est partie. Comme la dernière fois. Avec une lettre glisser à ses pieds en plus.

Il envisage de l'ouvrir, mais préfère ne pas aggraver ses souffrances. De plus, il imagine très bien ce qu'elle a écrit. D'abord des excuses, question de politesse ensuite elle lui aura réexpliqué ce que leurs noms impliquaient comme responsabilités que contrairement aux autres ils ne devaient pas agir dans leur intérêt personnel mais dans celui de tous. Elle sera peut-être même aller jusqu'à le sermonner de ne pas s'être rendu à son examen, ce qui rajoute une image négative au palmarès de la famille Malfoy.

Au fond dans cette lettre il n'y aura rien de plus que les mots qu'elle se devait de prononcer. Rien de vraiment pensé ou honnête. Des phrases toutes faites.

Des fois il aimait la comparer à Grindelwald " pour le plus grand bien ".

Pour d'obscure raison, le fait de penser à ce mage noir lui rappelle que sa mère est toujours là. Elle parle avec le professeur McGonagal dans la cour. Cette dernière doit lui expliquer, qu'il ne s'est pas présenté à son examen. Il sait qu'il devrait aller voir sa mère.

Mais le froid qui a envahi son cœur l'en empêche.

Qu'elle soit déçut, qu'elle pleure, qu'elle crie tous ça n'est que passager. Elle a d'autres raisons de vivre que son incapable de fils. Lui n'avait qu'elle. Maintenant n'a plus rien. Il ne veut qu'une seule chose. Oublier.

Scorpius sort de sa poche un tube contenant des pilules volées au village moldu le plus proche, lors de leur dernière sortit à Pré-au-lard. elle sont censé l'aider la dormir. Oublier.

Il en reste six sur trente. Il en a déjà fait une grande consommation ces dernières semaines. Il les avale toutes. Les effets sont immédiats et déjà ses paupières deviennent plus lourdes. Le sommeil ou autre chose d'autre semble vouloir l'emporter. Lui ne prie que pour une seule chose. Ne jamais avoir à se réveiller pour affronter une nouvelle fois cette réalité.

Entre la stupeur et l'effroi il n'y a qu'un pas vers l'abandon.

* * *

**Toujours en vie ? une petite review pour faire plaisir à l'auteur qui ne se remet pas d'écrire des choses aussi triste... ( en plus j'adore ce couple ! )**


End file.
